


Unspoken Rules

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Hugh Laurie [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: House, Wilson, and Cameron all mess around together - Cameron tells Wilson that she and House are on their way over to House's apartment and so Wilson hides there. Cameron pins House against a wall and while she's in the middle of going down on him Wilson comes out of hiding and House discovers that maybe spending time with them together is pretty fun...
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Hugh Laurie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unspoken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own these characters

The door was slammed shut behind them in the midst of their lips pressing and pulling at each other's mouths in a passionate battle of their tongues - Cameron's eager hands worked at pulling House's leather jacket off his broad shoulders and throwing it to the floor so she could access more of his skin. He was warm over the t-shirt he wore and they broke apart panting. Her fingers found the bottom of the shirt and she began to lift it off his body before House pulled at his collar and got it off all the way. 

Before he had chance to get his own hands on her Cameron had shoved him back against the wall and knocked the air from his lungs before she grabbed his rather obvious erection through his pants. House growled when he licked into her mouth and kissed her hard before her other hand was on the top of his chest and held him against the wall in a grip they both knew he'd be able to overpower, but he let her. As her lips kissed over his neck and face and ear House shivered under her touch. 

"Mine" she said, her voice slightly deeper as her fingers tightened considerably over his bulge and made him groan softly in response. He knew exactly the sort of game she wanted to play and instantly complied to the known rules. Cameron smiled into his skin and kissed her way down his chest before she got to her knees in front of him and heard the hitch in his breath when her dainty fingers landed on his pants zipper. 

She quickly popped the button and while making sure he was looking she held the zipper between her teeth and pulled it down over his crotch - she was sure she heard him whimper quietly. She tugged at the waistband of his pants and pulled down the material so that it hung at his calves, noticing the lack of underwear and tutting while looking up into his blue eyes and using her soft hand to wrap around the length of his fully hard cock. 

Cameron licked her lips and drew his length into her mouth before she tightened around him, House breathed out heavily and his hand fell down to hold at the back of her head as she began to bob up and down...but Cameron grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them back against the wall hard enough to make House wince. 

"Tangle my hair up, and I'll hurt you House" she threatened, House left his hands pinned against the wall as Cameron let go of his wrists and smiled when he swallowed back a lump in his throat. 

Her lips began to slowly move down and take him into her mouth an inch at a time until only a small gap remained at the base for her to grip with her fingers, Cameron hummed around his cock and House groaned quietly at the vibrations circling his tip. 

"Cameron..." he moaned, his fingers flexing by his side. She bobbed her head up and down slow enough to drive House crazy as her tongue traced his length as it entered her mouth. The suction increased rapidly and House hit his head back against the wall in arousal - her lips were unfairly amazing at taking him apart and as Cameron swallowed around him he let his mouth fall open. 

House's eyes fell shut in a low moan and Wilson watched from his hiding spot - his own cock was getting stiff from watching them and as he decided it was time to come out he crept from where he was and stood across the room from House and Cameron - the sound of her mouth moving over him and his heavy breaths filled the space of the apartment.

Cameron pulled her head back and wrapped her fingers around him, quickly jerking him up and down as fast as she could until his back arched forward and he moaned loudly at the friction on his tip when she rubbed her finger just under his head. She kept up the agonisingly blissful torture and his hips bucked forward. 

"Fuck, Cameron..." he moaned, and before she could let him get too far into the pleasure she let her hand drop to her side and slowly ran her tongue under the length of his cock - tracing the vein. 

When his darkened blue eyes fluttered open House jumped back. Wilson was stood across the other side of the room with his hands tucked into his pants pockets and a half-smile on his face as he watched Cameron's head bob up and down over House's cock. House whimpered when Cameron's lips tightened around him as she twisted her mouth and pulled at him wonderfully, he couldn't help but link eyes with Wilson as he slowly began to saunter over to the pair of them, House's breathing got rapidly strained as Wilson stalked toward his shaking body - his eyes looking him over and watching him fall apart on Cameron's talented tongue. 

"Wilson..." he breathed out, purely recognising his presence in the room. Suddenly House tipped his head up in a moan when Cameron did something particularly delicious with her lips and teeth and made his eyes roll into the back of his head. His hands were tensing and clenching by his sides, begging to touch her. 

Wilson's eyes were feasting on the beauty that was House's body when he was all flushed and trembling, he'd been hiding for twenty minutes after receiving word from Cameron that they were heading back to the apartment as she informed him of what she was going to do - he waited until he knew House would be turned up to 80 so he could push him up to 100. With soft fingertips Wilson reached out his hand and brushed over House's right nipple with his first and middle finger. 

His body bucked forward in pleasure and Wilson smiled, House's sensitivity was something both he and Cameron enjoyed playing around with, it was something that could make their little group activities even more exciting and as House groaned and let his eyes fall shut he knew he wasn't far off from finishing. 

"You like that House?" He whispered, House whimpered and his hips thrust forward of their own accord. 

"Yes" he moaned back, too breathless to use anymore syllables when Cameron's head was bobbing faster up and down, sucking and swallowing and making obscene noises that went straight to House's balls. 

Using his forefinger and thumb Wilson rolled the bud between the pads of his fingertips and pulled the most gorgeous moan from House's lightly parted lips, his body almost convulsed when Wilson touched him. Cameron's pink lips were sucking on the tip of his cock and drawing out a thick bead of pre-cum that was salty on her tongue, she shifted her eyes to the side and caught Wilson's line of vision. She smiled as she pulled off House's erection and licked her lips slowly. 

House opened his eyes with a soft groan of disappointment at the lack of the contact on his cock, but then Wilson's lips were pressed tight against the soft skin of his neck and he couldn't complain if he tried. His mouth sucked a pink mark into House's flesh and began kissing at the sore spot until he was sure his boyfriend's knees were soon to give out, the pressure on his thigh not being the best thing for him but he could see from the blissed out expression on his face House didn't have the same concerns. 

Wilson's hand danced down over his bare chest and pulled hard at his left nipple - House jolted forward before slamming back against the wall in a cry. 

"James" he moaned, his voice filled with unbridled lust and arousal and pure need as his nipple was squeased and played with. 

With a knowing look from Wilson Cameron's mouth hung open at the tip of House's leaking cock, not close enough to touch him but her warm breath tickled his skin as Wilson pulled out another breathy moan and House's nails were digging into his damp palms as he frantically stopped himself from reaching out and touching one of them. When Wilson's hand crept towards his face and brushed a thumb against his lips House opened his mouth immediately and sucked the digit over the warmth of his tongue, wetting the tip and moaning harshly when Wilson pinched his nipple hard. 

After a few seconds the thumb in his mouth had gone and House wasn't given any time to catch his rapid breath before it was pressed into his free nipple - Wilson pushed and ground the flat of his thumb along his hard bud and made House's entire body jerk in response. His lips went back to the side of his head and this time kissed over the shell of his air. 

"You going to cum for me baby?" He asked. Cameron's mouth was still hovering near his cock and House only managed to moan out an unintelligible reply before he arched forward and cried out, shooting hot cum into Cameron's open mouth - some of it missing and coating her chin, spurt after spurt had him groaning and bucking forward as he came untouched.

Wilson had stopped the assault on House's nipples and instead used his hands to hold his chest and keep his body upright before he collapsed onto Cameron in the intensity of his climax. 

He stayed like that for a moment - held by Wilson's hands as he breathed heavily and basked in the pleasant buzz of his afterglow. Cameron wiped her mouth and chin on House's discarded t-shirt and swallowed his release, with a small smile she leant in and gently sucked at House's still semi-hard cock, licking away the remnants of his orgasm and at the same time making him hiss through his teeth in sensitivity. 

House eventually got stable enough on his feet to hold himself up and get his breathing back to a normal rate, Wilson was still standing by his side but with his hands away from his chest while Cameron got to her feet. 

"You guys are hot" House said, his voice still hoarse as he lent against the wall and looked at both Cameron and Wilson with that signature House smile. 

"Hmm, like it when we're both here don't you?" Wilson asked what was most likely a rhetorical question but House still stammered in trying to find an answer. 

With a smirk from seeing House so flustered Cameron walked over to the kitchen and left the two boys alone. 

Wilson leant in close to his ear, "maybe next time I can fuck you while you eat her pussy...you'd like that wouldn't you?" His voice was raspy and House shivered at the threat that lay hidden in Wilson's tone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment:);)


End file.
